power rangers resistance force
by Gokai Crew
Summary: the remake of power rangers mega force. this story follows the infamous captan jack(no relation to pirates of the caribbean) and his ranger crew that fight the Zangyack Empire with a showy fashion. this will eventually be made into a tv series that we the Gokai crew will do. we'd appreciate any feedback or suggestions that will make this a great show.


Hey guys Gokia-Blue here, due to the recent laziness of the Sabon Corporation in their newest power rangers series, super mega force. We've decided to remake it to with respect to old and new fans of this show. This will eventually become a show that we'll make, but right now we could use feedback. We'll take any and all feedback or ideas to make the show more interesting and or better than the original show, if you like the new show than go ahead and hate on us, we don't care. We're fans who want to that Gokaiger gets its best power rangers counterpart. And yes we get power rangers from JAPAN. So suck it up. And if you like what you've read tell us and we'll post more ASAP.

The galactic Zangyack Empire threatens the universe and its inhabitants. As it slowly conquers the far out regions of the Milky Way galaxy, a small resistance force formed from the remaining survivors of their onslaught. One youth has risen to the rank of commander through sheer skill and determination, and with the help of his childhood friend he aims to take back the universe one planet at a time. The former leader of the resistance, before relinquishing his role gifted the two young men with the power of the legendary morphers as well as a mission. "Find the 20 sets of ranger keys, and find yourself a team" he told them "Then you can send these Zangyack bastards back into the abyss they crawled out of". With those words in mind the two young men set out in their mentor's finest ship, Resistance Raider, the and set off on their final adventure, saving the galaxy.

With as screech the bright red hull of the Resistance Raider, a large pirate ship shaped battle cruiser dodged a massive chunk of debris. They had just come out of hyper drive, and unfortunately they had hit the most dangerous part of the Delphi strip.

"There's massive chunk of meteorite approaching dead ahead captain" Iggy yelled from the crow's nest "I recommend we take evasive maneuvers". Jack smiled and rotated the wheel clockwise, and with a lurch the ship turned sideways. "Fire the cannons," he commanded, as the ship came to a stop.

"Whatever you say Jack" Iggy groaned pulling out a switch and turning it on. One after the other the nine canons that decorated the port bow. The projectiles made contact with the stone behemoth and it shattered into millions of tiny pieces.

"Take cover" Iggy screamed as the small projectiles began to pelt the ship. There was a clang from Jack's right shoulder as his metal companion fell to the floor. It was a red and gold parrot wearing a bandana. With a squawk it rose from the ground and hovered in front of him. "You're starting to make me regret joining you," It complained coming to a rest upon the top of the wheel.

"Relax Tori" Jack chuckled, patting his companion on the head "I haven't gotten this far without taking any risks".

Tori's Eyes began to glow as she began to flap back and forth "Ranger key located Ranger key located, dead ahead" She cried. "What's out there Iggy?" Jack asked his first mate. "There's a volcanic planet coming up captain, I think that may be our destination" Iggy confirmed as he glanced through his spyglass.

"Excellent" Jack laughed, "Soon our little scavenger hunt will come to an end".

The Devine Wrath drifted into the atmosphere of the small planetoid and Jack pulled a lever nearby. With a screech of grinding metal a large black metal anchor descended from the ship and planted itself in the volcanic surface. "Now let's go get that key" Jack said with a snap of his fingers. He pulled out a cellphone like item from his back pocket and flipped it open. From his other pocket he pulled out a small red figurine. With a flick of his index finger the legs of the figure folded up revealing the jagged edges of a key. "Marvelous change" he cried, inserting the key into the hole in the morpher and giving it a twist. In a flash of light his body was covered in the red and gold jacket, with a black shirt underneath decorated with the symbol of the Jolly Roger. His head was engulfed in a scarlet helmet, a mask resembling many of his predecessors, except this time the helmet was shaped like that of a pirate's hat. "Come on Iggy" Jack said as he glanced in his friend's direction. "I'm coming, is coming" Iggy announced inserting a green key into his legendary morpher "medical change" he cried as he went through a similar transformation sequence. "I'll never get used to this" Iggy complained stretching within his costume as they walked towards the gangplank. "Ok let's make this extremely showy" Jack chuckled as he gave his friend a push towards the ropes that descended downwards to the surface of the planet. Iggy stumbled and managed to grab onto one of the ropes "curse yooooouuuu" he cried as he slid downwards. The captain of the resistance chuckled to himself; he would be getting an earful about this later.

Half a galaxy away the planet of Valon was located, its surface covered in mostly water. The inhabitants of this planet ranged between one million and fifty thousand depending on the galactic tourist season. Much like the early history of the earth was ruled over by a series of monarchs, and from this they ruled over their people for millennia.

A lone figure paced the hallway of the Daston royal castle. He wore a dark brown shirt and a pair of baggy pants, covering a pair of scandals. His name was X, at least that's the name the royal family had given him, when they found him unconscious near the gates of the castle. Decorating his waist were the three items he had been found with, three silver swords two at his sides and one on his back the seethes of the first two sticking backwards, as the weapons awaited combat. The hilts of the first two were silver, with blue stitching along the handles. The one along his back was pitch black from hilt to sheath and emanated an ominous aura.

X sighed running his hand through his shoulder length black hair. "Are you ready yet?" he yelled knocking on the door behind him "The banquet started ten minutes ago".

"Don't rush me" came the reply; he heard the rustling of feet behind the door "things like this take time". As the vassal of the Daston royal family, X had been pressed into service as the princess's bodyguard for quite some time now. He didn't mind it so much, the two of them had become close friends growing up together, but he could really do without the hassle she put him through some times.

The door opened, and the princess stepped out, wearing a long purple dress. Her name was princess lysandra, the youngest child of king Aldric, and the heir to the throne. "I'm ready" she smiled giving him a twirl, her long auburn locks flying upwards as she gained momentum. She let out a squeak as she fell backwards, her head spinning. Bolting forward X slid underneath her in a quick motion, allowing her to fall softly onto his stomach.

Lysandra giggled "thanks Sammy" she smiled and stood up. Since X's name was unknown, Lysandra had taken to calling him Sammy after one of her old childhood pets. "It's nothing your highness, something I must do in order to keep you safe" X bowed his swords clinking at his sides.

"Come on Sammy I told you to call me Liz" she complained giving him a light whack on the head. X groaned, for someone as royal as she was, he wondered why she was such a hassle. They walked down the hall towards the banquet room her arm wrapped around his.

As they entered the room they heard the concluding words of the kings opening speech. "And so my fellow lords and ladies, a toast to the future well being of Valon" he announced to a roar of applause. The king, a man in his 50's with short silver hair sat behind the table farthest away, holding a glass of scarlet liquid over his head. As soon as they entered his eyes shifted to his daughter. Standing back up he opened his arms "and now my beloved daughter has arrived" he pointed out "may the revelry commence". Lysandra took a seat next to her father, and X sat on his knees opposite his liege.

"What took her so long?" King Aldric whispered, as he slipped X a large drumstick "I had to keep them occupied with a speech, and you know how I hate that". "Sorry sir" X apologized "She was taking her sweet time getting ready" he bit into the piece of meat savagely.

"It's ok my boy, I can't expect you to keep tabs on her all the time" Aldric chuckled "I just wish she was a little more serious about her duties". The swordsman twitched as a feeling of danger washed over him.

He leapt in front of the king and his daughter unsheathing his swords as he went. A small circular object hit the ground in front of them and cracked spewing giant black clouds of smoke.

"Looks like what's yours is mine now" He heard a woman's voice say from above them. X heard a skittering sound and turned to face it, weapons extended in front of him. "What the devil is going on?" Aldric asked coughing as he inhaled some smoke.

"I am known as the red shadow" The voice said closer now "and I have come to relieve you of your valuables." X closed his eyes and listened to her speak breathing slowly to help him concentrate. He extended one of his swords upward and one downward. "Hidden art, cyclone blast!" the swordsman cried rotating his arms clockwise creating a blast of wind in front of them. The smoke around them cleared giving him just enough vision to see his target. He brought the hilt of his sword down towards the mystery person's head expecting to hit something solid. He felt nothing however as he brought his blades back to his side.

"Open the windows!" Aldric, wheezed as the clanking of metal was heard around them. Light pierced the thick clouds as the afternoon breeze sucked the black clouds from the room. "What did she take?" Aldric asked looking around the room. X gave him a nudge and pointed at the wall behind him "The royal seal is gone sir". The Daston family crest, a large golden eagle clutching a ruby, had disappeared.

"Son of a" Aldric exclaimed staring at the place the emblem used to be. "If I may sir" X interrupted him before he could finish. The king gave him a flick of his wrist telling him to go. X bowed and ran towards the entrance.

"She must have some kind of ship nearby" X muttered, as he ran out the door to the castle "But the question is where?"

There was a large boom out in the distance, and a large flash. Cannon fire? No cannon fire wouldn't make that much of a noise, X reasoned, but what was it?

He looked up and staggered backwards in shock. The sky was covered in millions of battle cruisers, and from what it looked like a thief was the least of his problems.

"A Zangyack armada has appeared in a nearby sector," Tori screeched flapping in front of Jack's face. Jack pushed her away and pulled out his sword. "Calm down bird, we just have one more key to find" he assured his friend. Pulling out his ranger key, he inserted it into the barrel located in the back of his weapon and gave it a twist.

**Final Wave!**

It announced as the air around them darkened. Jack lifted his sword above his head and slashed the rock in front of him three times. With a crack the boulder split, revealing a small crevice within. Iggy stuck his hand in the hole and pulled out a key. "Time force red, Nice" Jack said pulling out his morpher. He dialed 3 numbers summoning the ship. A pair of ropes descended from the ship as the friends leapt and grabbed them. The ropes pulled them up and they took their respective places in the cockpit. "Now comes the fun part" Iggy squealed in delight "It's time for the resistance megazord!"

The top of the ship opened outward, releasing 4 multicolored vehicles. They were a trailer, racecar, submarine and a jet. The resistant raider began to shift, the sails folded up and the wings folded downwards. The jet and racecar attached to the front of the ship causing the front to split open revealing a humanoid head. On the other end a pair of limbs extended and the submarine and trailer attached. Rising upward the megazord was complete except for one thing. A small part of the jet detached and flew upward and onto the megazords head and jack adjusted it with the zords hands

In the cockpit five steering wheels in front of seats were placed evenly red in back and yellow, blue, green and pink in front. Jack took his place in back and pulled a key from his buckle. "Full throttles Iggy" Jack commanded. "Warp speed captain" Iggy confirmed pressing a few buttons on the side of his seat. "We'll teach those alien bastards whose boss". With a burst of light the thrusters, now located on the backside of the robot lit up and launched them into the void of space.

Back on the planet Valon…

"I just can't catch a break today" X said palming his face. A larger cruiser than the rest descended from the sky and came to a hover above the castle. In a beam of light two figures appeared on the ground below them, one was completely silver, save for the flesh colored mask it wore. The other was a man clad in red armor with a fur neckpiece, a skull and golden spikes patruding from both of his shoulder plates. Hi helmet was gold and black, in the shape of what looked like a buccaneer hat.

King Aldric immerged from the depths of the castle followed closely by lysandra, a look of distaste on his face. "I am Basco" The one in the red armor informed with a bow "I have come to accept your surrender". Aldric scowled 'Why would I surrender to you?".

Basco snapped his fingers as one of the cruisers took aim at a village and fired. "No!" X screamed slashing at Basco with his sword. There was a clang as the metal warrior intervened with his own sword and threw X backwards with a thrust. "Thank you Barizorg, you are as skilled as ever" Basco complemented his partner. The king was stunned as his subjects fled the now burning village. Basco sighed "Must I do it again?". "No, don't ill surrender" Aldric conceded as he dropped to his knees. "Where shall we discuss your subjugation" Basco asked smugly.

Overhead one of the cruisers exploded, rocking the rest of the fleet. "What?" Basco question as he looked upward. A large pirate shaped robot was hacking and slashing through the ships. "Oh lord" Basco complained palming his face "Open fire, you fool".

The ship closest to them let out a blast from one of its cannons as the resistance megazord pulled its swords out of the hull of another ship. With a roll, the large metal warrior avoided the attack and delivered a fatal slash to the body of the cannon.

"Quick X take lysandra and get out of here" Aldric commanded pushing his daughter forward. "But dad I want to stay with you" Lysandra cried outstretching a hand as X caught her. "And take this to it should help you get off planet" Aldric added as he threw his vassal a small black button.

X bolted forward towards where the mecha was doing battle with the armada. "Anything's, safer then here" he muttered to himself. "Let me go" Lysandra cried as she attempted to struggle out of his grasp "We can't leave dad behind"

X scowled as he pulled out his sword. "Sorry about this" He said grabbing a hold of the blade. "For wha?" Lysandra asked, but was cut short when x bonked her over the head. X came to a stop below the megazord and pulled out the small black button. He pressed it "I hope this works" He said closing his eyes. There was a small impact as something hit him from behind, however he didn't have enough time to look before he disappeared from the surface of the planet.

"Ok Time to finish this Iggy, fire the cannons" Jack commanded pulling a lever nearby. The chest and arm plates of the megazord opened revealing a large cannon and cannonballs. "Let's make this extremely showy!" Jack uttered as he and Iggy spun their wheels counter clockwise. One after another the ships of the armada retreated as the two members of the resistance provided a barrage of large black projectiles.

"I think that's the last of them" Iggy concluded as the chest plate folded back into place. Let's change back now jack I think our energy's about drained" he warned. Jack pulled another lever as the limbs of the resistance megazord detached and disappeared within the resistance raider.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert" Tori warned "There are three life forms on deck three". Jack stroked his chin "Let's go give our stow a ways a visit shall we" He smiled Today was just ripe with entertainment and it didn't look like it would end anytime soon.


End file.
